


Are you sexually active, Mattsun~

by Hanamaki_chan



Series: Aoba Jousai Sick Fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "are you sexually active?" so like dont mind, M/M, This isnt even a sick fic, but it counts - Freeform, cause he goes to the doctors, fuck so many tags sorry rip, hanamaki laughs his ass off, i dont know when they ask the questions like, i just want the doc to ask that question, i made this on my computer so typos will be there, i should be playing love live rn, i was listening to love live songs while writing this, im not good with light medical care so, matsukawa doesnt know how to reply, there will be some love live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamaki_chan/pseuds/Hanamaki_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I DIDN'T HAVE THE HEART TO MAKE THIS A FIC WHERE MATSUKAWA BREAKS HIS BONES WHICH WAS MY FIRST IDEA RIP SO I JUST MADE IT A DOCTORS CHECK UP IT STILL COUNTS AS SICK FIC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you sexually active, Mattsun~

Matsukawa had to go to the doctors because he needed a check-up and maybe a few shots to help him not get sick like everyone else was. He would have to bring someone because his mom would always worry thinking something bad could happen if he didn't. So he decided. He was gonna  _make_ Hanamaki go with him, because of what happened when he had gotten sick. So he grabbed his phone and texted his profiterole-loving-meme-boyfriend. 

* * *

**CreamPuff**

Creampuff guess what time it is  
time for you to wake tf up  
we are going to the doctors

Eyebrows what the hell   
its so fucking early   
i need my beauty sleep  
asshole  Σ(￣。￣ノ)ノ  
plus im not sick anymore  
little late ya think （￣へ￣）

Beauty sleep my ass stfu you  
woke me up st 3 fucking a.m. to  
take care of you and buy you  
profiteroles. Its not even early its 11 a.m.  
get used to it you might not  
be sick anymore but i need  
to go to the doctors to get s checkup   
and some shots

WHY DO I HAVE TO GO  
(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻  
this is enraging

1 you love me 2 my mom  
worries to much  
3 i am forcing you to buy me a  
cheese-filled hamburg steak  
(ˆ ڡ ˆ)

aawww we got a mommas boy  
( •́ .̫ •̀ ) how cute mattsun  
making sure your ma doesn't stress out  
thats adorable fine i'll go only to see your   
reaction  to shots and the questions  
the doc'll ask ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *waggles eyebrows*

first of all my doc wont ask  
those questions second of all  
your a pervert  
third of all the waggle eyebrows is  
my thing

your a perv to you grabbed my  
ass when i was sick ┌(。Д。)┐

that was not being a pervert  
its calling being a man  
of my word (ಠ ∩ಠ)

suuurreee (o･｀Д´･o) 

okay well i hope you're ready   
cause im in the car  
coming to pick you up

MATTSUN WHY YOU DO DIS  
YOU LITTLE SHIT I NEED TIME  
TO LOOK HALFWAY DECENT

_Seen at 11:25 a.m._

* * *

Matsukawa arrived at Hanamakis house in his car, that by the way have made out in about 10 times since they got together which was like 5 days ago. Makki walked out his house in a T-Shirt and overalls.

"Hanamaki what the fuck, you aren't oikawa why the hell are you wearing that. don't get me wrong yeah you do look cute, but it isn't you." Matsukawa was totally judging Hanamaki at this point.

"Exactly. Oikawa made me go shopping with him since Iwaizumi didn't I'm never gonna go shopping with him ever again. He does this persuading thing it weird. Plus i have nothing else to wear, i don't like doing laundry." Hanamaki got into the car, putting his seat belt on

"Oh, whatever just saying if Oikawa see you he is gonna feel praised and you'll regret everything." Mattsun drove off, driving towards the doctors during the car ride they listened to music, aka meme music and sang to it off-key.

As they got into the parking lot of the small clinic Makki spoke up, "I can't wait to hear the questions your doctor is gonna ask, and your answers." Mattsun stared at Hanamaki, and raised an eyebrow

"My doc isn't gonna ask _those_ type of questions. Well i don't think so, but whatever. Also there are children here, so in the waiting room keep it PG. I don't want to be kicked out."Matsuukawa can feel Makki pouting from where he is in the car. Hanamaki then quickly reacted, putting a hand to his chest and acting dramatic.

"I would never do such things!" Hanamaki said, in a dramatic tone.

"Yes you would, i know you." Matsukawa got out the car, Hanamaki soon following behind him.

"I can't believe you think i would do such thiings," Makki took out his phone when they sat down in the waiting room, and he started to play love live, Mattsun had already made the appointment so he didn't need to write in all those papers and wait hours to get seen by a doctor. Matsukawa groaned a little when he sat back and Hanamaki laid his head on his shoulder still playing love live. Matsukawa watched Hanamaki play and asked a few questions.

"Who's your favorite girl?"

"Maki."

"Of course." Mattsun rolled his eyes.

"Which is your favorite ?"

"I like the solider game trio, and the BiBi Trio."

"How many Ultra Rares do you have?"

"6 of them"

"Wow you have no life, you must play this more than volleyball." Matsukawa laughed

* * *

 

They were now in the doctors room and Matttsun was sitting on that little bed thing they had in there. Hanamaki was sitting on a spinning stool. spinning around almost knocking things down. By things it means everything that was on the counter. Hanamaki was now a giggling mess, when he almost knocked everything off the counter he and Mattsun just gave eachother a look. The look that means 'Holy shit we almost broke everything'. Mattsun was also laughing, he was on the verge of crying from laughing so hard. 

"Okay. Okay. Okay. We need to calm down before everyone working here thinks we are insane." Matsukawa managed to say in between small giggles.

Makki tried taking a few breaths but once he looked back up at Mattsun he began laughing again. "It's so hard to try and not laugh" He laughed even harder. "Y-Your face, i-it looks so straight and stern" He was clutching his stomach from how hard he was laughing. 

"Um ouch. My face is for sure not straight. I'm to gay to be anything near straight." Mattsun giggled a little.

Makki wheezed, "Oh my god Mattsun" He was crying from laughter, "How do you expect me to stop laughing when you say something like that!?"

The doctor walked into the room, looking at Matsukawa and then staring at Makki. Hanamaki hadn't noticed the doctor was in the room till she had cleared her throat. Makki slowly calmed down

"Ahem, Good afternoon Issei," She talked as she checked her clip board, tapping a pencil on it as she checked. "So you came here for a check up... and i see you brought a new friend with you." She looked over at Hanamaki.

Makki giggled a little, "We aren't necessarily  _friends._ "

She tilted her head a little, "Oh?Then who are you to Issei?"

He grinned, "Well of course, i am his amazing boyfriend!" 

She raised her eyebrows and looked back at Matsukawa "Well congradulations Issei, i never knew that you were dating someone! That makes this whole checkup different. I have to go get another clip board that has the questions on it. One second and i'll be back!" She said cheerfully.

Matsukawas face was pink, he slowly opened his mouth to say something. "Hanamaki why. Why are you making me suffer. "

Takahiro gasped, "I do not know what you are talking about! I am being the best boyfriend ever right now!"

The doctor came back in, with a new clipboard and sat down in a chair flipping through the pages.

She first did the actual check up on Matsukawa 

and... some shots which surprisingly Mattsun didn't even have a reaction to whicb was quite disappointing to Hanamaki.

Then the question asking began.

* * *

Matsukawas face was bright pink now after all these questions. He wanted this to be over already.

"Okay last question,"

Matsukawa mentally sighed in relief.

"Are you sexually active?" 

Issei almost stopped breathing. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Takahiro was laughing his ass off in the corner, unable stop. He looked up at Matsukawa and said, "Yeah, are you sexually active, Mattsun~"

Issei shot a glare at Hanamaki and looked back to his doctor and bravely said, "No, but after today i definitely will be. "

Makkis eyes had widened for a second or two, and then he started grinning. 

The doctor laughed and then got up. "Well that is it. Your check up is finished. You can go home now since your mom had come by earlier and paid for this."

"Oh thank god. Come on Makki lets go." Matsukawa got up and began walking out the clinic with Hanamaki. They got into the car and began driving. Takahiro was looking out the window and saw his house, they were passing by it.

"Uh, babe you just passed by house" Hanamaki said while pointing out the window to the direction of his house.

"Mm.. yeah i know. You haven't forgotten you still need to buy me a Cheese-filled hamburg Steak. Plus didn't ypu remember what i said at the doctors? You aren't going home tonight." Matsukawa smirked as he paid attention to the road.

"oh? Wow that is pretty damn kinky Mattsun, don't you think?"

He laughed, "You are also kinky too. You were totally wanting this to happen."

"Yeah yeah, true that"

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN I MADE THIS ON MY COMPUTER THERE IS BOUND TO BE MISTAKES ALSO WHILE WRITING THESE END NOTES IM LISTENING TO SNOW HALTATION OR HOWEVER THE FUCK ITS SPELLED. ALSO IM YELLING BECAUSE IM VERY HAPPY MIGHT BEST INTERNET FRIEND AND I ARE DATING ANY IM SO HAPPY SHE ALREADY MADE CUTE ART OF US AND ITS ADORABLE SHE IS ADORABLE I AM SO GAY OMG


End file.
